Resident Theme Songs
by Boss-Awesome
Summary: A story with a collection of theme songs about Resident Evil chacters. First up is Jack Krauser: I Am Only One by We Are The Fallen


A/N: Doin' this for LetsSingtheDoomSong, starting a theme song collection. Request if you risk me mocking up your favorite (or least favorite) character. Song used: _I Am Only One_ by _We Are The Fallen_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_**Memories fade into the silence,  
><strong>__**Haunting me tonight,**_

Jack Krauser, U.S. Secret Agent and ex-SOCOM operative, came out of the burning helicopter clutching his severely injured left arm. _Was this fate or a mistake_, he wondered. Fate he decided. A chance to be reborn, to be stronger.

To make sure nothing beats him again.

Those B.O.W.s, they made him out to be a fool, a weak fool. Even Leon, the rookie. Jack was the veteran. Now, clearly, that didn't matter.

_**With hopes that last forever, I take this moment in,  
><strong>__**It will be the last,**_

He decided, no longer would he be humiliated, no longer would he be a student to the rookie, no longer would he be weak. This moment now, this second, would be the last of his old life. He was going to build anew.

_**The morning breaks, and sunlight takes  
><strong>__**The pain away  
><strong>_

_**Ever after never came,  
><strong>__**And I'm still waiting for a life that never was,  
><strong>__**And all the dreams I lay to rest,**_

A year. That is how long it took him to search the world for _him_. Albert Wesker. High and low. Jack never found a trace. He didn't want to be found, he wouldn't be. Currently staying in a smutty motel in bumblefuck, nowhere he devised his next plan. Pacing back and forth trying to think of a plan. Suddenly the lights went black and the door opened. Jack got distracted as several armed to the teeth soldiers in black combat suits came through shooting him with tranquilizer darts. Vision blurry he saw a man in a black suit, blond hair, and blackout sunglasses, stepped through the soldiers. " Wesker," he said weakly.

_**The ghost that keeps me, after all that I've become,  
><strong>__**I am the only one  
><strong>__**I am the only one**_

Years went by in the watchful eye of Wesker, Jack Krauser, became stronger. Stronger than he had ever been. Stronger than Leon. " Krauser," Wesker said, " I have a mission that might interest you."

" What is it sir," he replied.

" It seems there is a cult going by the name Los Illuninatos, I want you to infiltrate their ranks."

" Wouldn't someone else be better suit for a sneaking mission," he questioned.

" No, this is not a sneaking mission. You will essentially become one of them." Jack nodded as Wesker continued, " They even have something that interest you." Wesker knew what Jack wanted, power. This group, if they gave him power; he would do anything they asked of him.

_**I close my eyes and plead this empty heart,  
><strong>__**Of all that longs to die,  
><strong>__**When faces lie and love will falter,  
><strong>__**I'm left with only time,  
><strong>__**And time will break the dreams that take,  
><strong>__**The pain away.**_

Ashley Graham, United States president's daughter, kidnapped. Right under the noses of the best agents the world power has to offer. People who knew pointed fingers. There was no evidence to who did it. Then one piece came up. Someone saw her, in a village eastern Europe.

Leon S. Kennedy. ex- police officer, agent, bodyguard, rescuer. Sent in to get Ashley back to the sates and her family safe and sound.

_**Ever after never came,  
><strong>__**And I'm still waiting for a life that never was,  
><strong>__**And all the dreams I lay to rest,  
><strong>__**The ghost that keeps me, after all that I've become,  
><strong>__**I am the only one**__**I am the only one**_

Jack stood on the rock ledge in there arena. " There's nothing left to say. For you and I, Leon, we're merely different sides of the same coin." He threw down his gun, " Witness the power!" His left arm started to spasm as it transformed. The plaga turned into a spear-looking weapon that could use the leftover skin as a hardened shield. "Die comrade!"

They began to fight, Krauser had the upper hand. Stronger, if he landed just one hit Leon would die. Faster, Leon even as an agent with all of his experience could still be out ran. And more experienced. But Leon did have one thing Krauser did not have.

After about a minute of fighting, both exhausted, Krauser lunged for one final attack, Leon, at the last second, fired the last rounds of his magnum into Krauser's mutated left arm. Krauser backed off and put his right hand to his heart. Blood exploded from it leaving a cavity.

_**I'm on my own here, and  
><strong>__**No-one's left to be the hero.  
><strong>__**This fairy tale's gone wrong as  
><strong>__**Night will fall, my heart will die alone.**_

Jack fell to ground on his back as Leon walked over to him. " What makes you so strong?" Jack coughed.

" I'm not," Leon replied, " I'm fight for something, my country, friends, and comrades. You're not fighting for anything but yourself. That's what made me win."

Jack was struck by it. Could it be true? Could he have lost just because he wanted only strength? He coughed up blood and grinned, " Hmp, at least, my final fight was with someone as strong as you."

He died there.

Leon took a final look at him, " Krauser... What happened to you? You used to be a good guy... "

A/N: LetsSingtheDoomSong: Jacky! (runs over to him crying and hugs him) No!

Boss: Well that is the story. And I hope everyone and there mother likes this. Look forward to next time when I do Claire: Broken Like an Angel by Dollybraid.


End file.
